headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolves
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Canidae | genus = Biteyoassa | notable appearances = | 1st appearance = }} Wolves are animals of the canis family of the canidae family. They are native to the wilderness and remote areas of North America, Eurasia, and North Africa. In television fiction, wolves play a large role mostly in the horror genre, due to their association with certain supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves. They also appear in period pieces such as wilderness settings like on Little House on the Prairie. Werewolf character Wilfred Glendon passed by a wolf cage at the London Zoological Gardens in the 1935 monster movie Werewolf of London, directed by Stuart Walker. On the North American version of the TV series Being Human, the werewolf characters on the series refer to their supernatural animal form as "their wolf". They can communicate with the animal on an instinctive level by way of meditation. Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen On the 1960s daytime gothic soap opera Dark Shadows, there were often times that a wolf could be heard howling in the background. This was usually done to add a sense of tension and horror to a story. When Maggie Evans was being psychically manipulated by vampire Barnabas Collins, she often became terrified at the sound of wolves howling outside her home. In the "1897 Flashback" storyline, Charity Trask heard the howl of a wolf after witnessing the image on the Portrait of Quentin Collins turn into a werewolf. Dark Shadows: 807 On the HBO series True Blood, werewolves take the form of normal wolves, albeit with glowing eyes to show that they are in fact supernatural creatures. In wolf form, a werewolf does not appear to possess any physical characteristics beyond that of a normal wolf, though a werewolf who has consumed vampire blood is stronger and faster than a regular wolf. True Blood: Bad Blood In Canada, a scientist named Andrea Hewitt developed a process involving eye transplants. She gave a blind man named Aaron Scates the eyes of a dying wolf. In addition to restoring his eyesight, he developed the added benefit of certain wolf-like characteristics, including enhanced senses, animal-like agility, and a taste for raw meat. Aaron also found himself bonding with other wolves and would run with them as if he were part of their pack. Hybrid (2007) On AMC's The Walking Dead, there was a survival group who called themselves the Wolves. They were a nomadic pack of savage murderers, who believed that they were offering people salvation by sparing them from the atrocities of the world they were now forced to live in. The Wolves did not hold to any structure or tradition, but were distinguished from non-Wolves by carving the letter "W" into their foreheads. The Wolves launched a massive raid against the citizens of the Alexandria Safe-Zone in Alexandria, Virginia, indiscriminately killing numerous people using a wide variety of methods. Walking Dead: JSS Notes & Trivia * "Wolf" is also the title to episode 2x08 of Police Story. See also * Appearances of wolves References ---- Category:Animals